ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON IV: Natalia Glinka X Riesbyfe Stridberg
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! Holy Churches at war! Two Pilebunker wielding units; one a Soldier who is fiercely understands her mission at ALL TIMES. The other, a member of a Vampire Hunting unit. When universes collide, nothing good could come out of these beings! Whose belief is superior, and whose skill with a weapon is more, well, badass? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Natalia Glinka.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Riesbyfe Stridberg.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning LOCATION: MISAKI TOWN TIME: 1:37 It was Saturday Night. Vampires were hunting in the moonlight until another Hunter was dispatched to kill them. Her name: Riesbyfe Stridberg. But another Hunter got to the Vampires first. Her name is Natalia Glinka. (Cues Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus R OST - Make Oneself) Riesbyfe was angered. Riesbyfe: HEY! I was- Natalia: I rather we just skip the formalities. Natalia just wanted the fight to start right away. She got her Pilebunker ready as Riesbyfe thought: Riesbyfe: (She has the same weapon as me... I guess I have to fight her after all...) Fine... I'll fight for the sake of the Church. What about you? Natalia: Irrelivant. My home country is forbidden to have its name mentioned... This will be quick, and painful... The Fight (Cues Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus R OST - Noontide) THIS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO EXPLODE... FIGHT! 59.9-53.8: As the fight began, Riesbyfe immediately went on the defensive. This didn't seem to work until Natalia did an "Ass Attack", which Riesbyfe countered, and then beat face with her Pilebunker, using an EX to bash Natalia, sending her flying. She then, however, used Aerial Pilecharge to dash right into Riesbyfe, then use her own Pilebunker, creating a huge burst angling down, forcing Riesbyfe to the ground... 52.5-40.7: Natalia then grabbed Riesbyfe as a result, then threw her to the ground, then punished her as a result. Riesbyfe never knew such an unknown being could be this cold. But she knew how to stop the relentlessness; by simply poking her with the spike of her Pilebunker. Afterwards, Riesbyfe bashed Natalia with the shield part of her weapon. Riesbyfe was about to say something, but was interrupted by a laser that came out of Natalia's Pilebunker... 42.5-35.8: Natalia: I apologize for saying this, but despite being called a leader, you must never be that damned flawed. 34.7-31.53: Riesbyfe: W-well... About that... Y- 29.7-18.4: Natalia's Ass Attack was successful this time. So Riesbyfe used her Another Arc as a counter attack. She went into BLOOD HEAT, and trapped Natalia midair, dooming her chance of escape. Natalia was now having her life taken by what looked like a rock formation... But Natalia refuses to quit. She decided to try a mixup. Riesbyfe tried to shield it, but missed. She was about to enter a state of punishment... 19.4-16.2: Riesbyfe: (Oh crap... I'm a dead woman walking...) 15.7-3.8: As Natalia started the assault, she started beating, kicking, asspeaching (Yes, I KNOW IT'S NOT A DAMNED WORD.), all the moves Riesbyfe saw from her, but this time, borderline homicidal. It was too late for her to shield, let alone block, and the attacks were quicker than before. Eventually, the massacre ended with a throw, sending Riesbyfe upward, then Natalia doing further damage by sending her foe upward, creating an energy cross, dizzying Riesbyfe in the process... Meanwhile, a man was getting a sniper rifle ready... (Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus R OST - Noontide Ends.) 6.3-3.8: ???: ... It will end very soon... 3.7-0.1: A tired Riesbyfe was about to collapse to the point of dying slowly. Natalia simply pointed her weapon at her face, apologetically. 2.5-0.4: Natalia: Gomennasai, "Madame..." BZZT!!! K.O.! Without a head, Riesbyfe is dead. However, the story didn't end there, A Man in dark clothing found his target. Without realization, Natalia was murdered. Now there is no clear winner of the fight... (Back at Gensokyo...) (Cues Fate/Stay Night Realta Nua OST - Sorrow) Utsuho Reiuji: HE... What kind of name is that? HE: It's not my true name... I died long ago, only to be ascended to Godhood... I'm the first of my breed; a race of people who were much better than even humans, Imaginary Children. They have powers of immediate IQ. Our plan with you is to ascend beyond even Yukari Yakumo's power, and become one of them. (Bfft! Bfft!) (Cues Skullgirls OST #08 - Them's Fightin' Words) Utsuho: W-what's going on?! HE: Whitefang, report! Whitefang: Some young girl under the age of 15 is blasting our stronghold to bits! What exactly is your strategy? HE: I'll get to the place right away. Stay strong. I'll have to leave you, Utsuho. Whatever you do, avoid Cirno at all costs; she'll only insult you immaturely as you fuel her fire. (Wowowowo) (Skullgirls OST #08 - Them's Fightin' Words Ends.) Utsuho: WAIT! I have to ask, Will I lose my Yatagarasu powers as a Imaginary Child? awww... Results/Credits (Cues Remember! ReACT version) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... NATALIA GLINKA! Natalia Glinka is from Vanguard Princess, created by Suge9. Riesbyfe Stridberg is from MELTY BLOOD, owned by TYPE-MOON. Make Oneself is from GUILTY GEAR, owned by arc system works. Noontide is from GUILTY GEAR, owned by arc system works. Sorrow is from Fate/Stay Night, owned by TYPE-MOON. Them's Fightin' Words is from SKULLGIRLS, owned by lab zero games. Remember! Is from MELTY BLOOD ReACT, owned by TYPE-MOON. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:Doujin vs Official based One Minute Melee Category:PC Video Game themed One Minute Melees Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain